


Careful

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Seven Day Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange and Levi are on an expedition that gives them a moment alone, but at what cost?</p><p>Day 1/7 Challenge: Hand Holding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> Marsha sent me a seven day prompt challenge, of which this is the first.
> 
> this is actually my first Levihan piece so I'm pretty excited and nervous cause they may be a bit out of character.

Levi watched as the titan batted at Hange, sending her flying into a tree. He snarled and zipped towards it, in a flash he had cut a hunk of it’s neck out and ir fell to the ground and began to steam. He zipped over to Hange, and landed softly by her side. He took her hand and she stirred. 

“Oh my god that was fantastic!” she breathed. “It hurt, but it was still fantastic.” she took her hand out of his and porpped herself up while he sheathed his blades. “That was so much fun!” 

Levi leaned over and yanked on her ponytail, hard.

“Ow!” she yelped. “What was that for?”

“You could have been killed.” he growled. Hange looked over at him and smiled softly. 

“Careful, Levi. You’ve got tears in your eyes. We can’t let the squads know you’ve got a soft spot for me.” she teased. 

“Shut up.” he stood and looked around. “There don’t seem to be any other titans around, so you can take a minute to recover.” 

“Levi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Hange said, “I forget sometimes about what happened after you joined.” she reached over and took his hand in hers. “I didn’t mean to get hit, I just registered what was going to slowly.”

“then be more careful next time. I don’t have to watch someone else I care about die.” he said, his voice breaking as he thought about Isabel and Farlan. Hange tried to pull him over, but he was a bit too heavy, but he sat down beside her anyway. 

She squeezed his hand and lay her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to let it happen again. But those fuckers have such big hands. It’s hard to get out of the way in time.” 

They sat like that for a moment before they felt the rumbling of Titan footsteps. Levi stood first, and helped Hange to her feet. she bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek before he flew off. 

“You know,” she started as they flew off, “we’re going to catch hell from so many angles if any of our squads see us like that.” 

“There’s a simple solution. Don’t put yourself in harms way.” 

Hange rolled her eyes. “You’re pretty much asking me to stop all research! So you want me to just become a typical housewife?” 

“That could be an option.” Levi admitted. “That way I’m not in danger trying to make sure you don’t get hurt. We both win.” Hange looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. 

“And what, have your babies? Clean the house?” Levi scowled.

“Eyes forward, don’t run into a damn tree.” Hange giggled and faced forward. “And I don’t give a damn about those things. I just want you to be out of harms way.” 

“then all the fun in life gets taken away!” she insisted. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. then at least try to be more careful.” he begged. She looked back over her shoulder for a split second and blew him a kiss.

Neither of them saw the Titan jumping up from underneath her, it’s jaws wide open. Not until it bit her leg and dragged her down with it. 

Levi yelled her name and zipped down as it tried to shove her into it’s mouth, he sliced off a hunk of the titan’s neck, swung around to pluck Hange out of it’s mouth, and flew back into the trees. 

He landed clumsily on one branch, and quickly assembled the smoke signal and fired it into the air, alerting the others to his need for medical assistance. Hange leaned into his chest as the blood poured out of her stump. 

“Okay, my bad.” she whispered as Levi shoved the smoke signal into his pocket. He adjusted his grip on her. 

“That one was on both of us. We were too low and weren’t paying attention.” Hange smiled up at him.

“Y’know, if I make it out of this, maybe I’ll actually think about being a housewife.” she mumbled. Her eyes fluttered closed and Levi looked around helplessly for aid.

 

Hange woke up in a warm bed, under crisp sheets. shetried to wipe the gunk out of her eyes, but realized her right hand was being weighed down, she looked over and saw a blurry outline of Levi, who had fallen asleep with his hand in hers, and his head near her waist. she squeezed and rolled over, trying to put her stumpy leg out of her mind, and ran her free hand through Levi’s hair. 

He started awake. “Mmm, wha?” he muttered. 

“you compromised our relationship, I bet everybody knows now.” she whispered. Levi moved so that he was sitting a bit closer to her head and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

“I don’t think it’s that important anymore.” he replied. she grinned back at him, and she couldn’t see whether or not he smiled back, but she doubted he did.

“Yeah, you’re right. that housewife thing is starting to look pretty good now.” He chuckled and gave her a kiss. 

 

Erwin came in to check on her a little while later to find them both fast asleep, fingers intertwined.


End file.
